Bon anniversaire Sam!
by saragrissom831601
Summary: Sam raconte ses retrouvailles avec un certain général et comment leur histoire a débuté. Tout ça lors de son anniversaire. 100% ship
1. Chapter 1

**Bon anniversaire Sam !**

Auteur : Saragrissom831601

Genre : Romance Sam & Jack

Personnages Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, Cameron et aussi John Sheppard, Dr Jennifer Keller de Atlantis.

Saison : la saison 4 d'atlantis ( Sam est colinel, Jack est général et à Washington) mais aussi après Continuum, vous verrez bien...

Rated K+ peut T pour certaines descriptions

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à MGM mais le ship appartient aux shippers ! Non mais c,est vrai ça pourquoi on n'a jamais eu le droit à UNE scène où on verrait Sam et Jack en couple ? Non , on a eu le droit à des suppositions , des « fins ouvertes » , des scènes coupées mais rien de concret. Alors merci aux fictionneuses de nous avoir permis de rêver !

Note de l'auteur : J,ai pensé à cette fic en visionnant les saisons 4 et 5 de SGA. C'était mon anniversaire , il y a quelques jours et je me suis replongée dans les photos souvenirs et comme on est en plein de mois de janvier, qu'il neige , j'avais un gros besoin d'amour ! Bonne lecture.

41 ans, le Colonel Samantha Carter était seul dans son bureau sur la cité d'Atlantis. On était le 29 Décembre , jour de son anniversaire. Déjà, passer Noël dans la galaxie de Pégase loin de sa famille lui avait parut difficile mais son anniversaire l'a déprimé d'autant plus.

Sam s'assit à son bureau, fouilla dans un des tiroirs et en sorti un album photo. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et sur les premières pages on pouvait apercevoir des photos de ses parents, d'elle petite, un grand sourire au visage. Puis des photos prises lors de ses remises de diplômes, des photos d'elle dans la vingtaine aux côtés de ses petits amis de l'époque.

Puis une page blanche s'ouvrit, sur laquelle était inscrit : _mes années au SGC_ . Elle tourna les pages avec mélancolies. Elle regardait avec attention les photos prises au cours de mission, lors de sa promotion de Major, puis des photos de ses soirées avec sa _famille SG1 _. On les voyait tous les 4 rire, Daniel, Teal'c, elle et bien son Colonel devenu Général. Son Jack lui manquait plus que tout. Elle se surpris à sourire en pensant _Mon Jack_ .

Elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. Certes ils avaient toujours entretenu cette _non relation ,_tous les deux. A cause de l'armée bien sûr...

En tournant les pages, les photos changeaient. On n'y voyait plus les militaires en treillis mais plutôt habillé décontractés. Il y avait aussi plus de photos d'elle et Jack. Chez lui, chez elle, à Washington, à Colorado Springs... Elle s'attarda sur l'une d'entre elle. On voyait un homme dormir paisiblement, dans un grand lit. Sam avait pris jack en train de dormir, à son insu. Certainement sa plus belle photo. Il était paisible, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait heureux. Sam ne doutait pas qu'il était heureux avec elle , et même si il s'était réjoui pour elle de sa promotion , elle savait qu'il souffrait de la distance. Malgré les mails tous les 15 jours dés que Pégase s'ouvrait sur la Terre , malgré les lettres échangées grâce aux voyages du Dédale ou de l'Odyssée , d'ailleurs un jour le colonel Steven Caldwell lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas un facteur intergalactique ! Sam lui avait souri gênée et lui avait tendu un paquet de lettres destiné aux familles des militaires et des non militaires de Pégase.

Sam était tellement absorbée par ses photos qu'elle ne vit pas entrer le Dr Keller dans son bureau.

« Désolée Sam, j'ai frappé mais comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis inquiétée. » Lui dit Jennifer Keller en avancant vers son bureau.

Sam lui sourit gentiment, elle n'en voulait pas à Jen , bien au contraire. Depuis leur enferment dans la mine Genii, les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées. Sam avait besoin d'une amie à qui se confier; Vala lui manquait pour ça et Jennifer par son poste de médecin ne trahirait jamais les confidences du Colonel.

« Pas de soucis Jen , entre et assieds toi. Que puis je faire pour toi ? »

Jennifer fit le tour du bureau de Sam et lui donna un petit gâteau du mess avec une bougie dessus. «Joyeux anniversaire Colonel » .

Sam fronça les sourcils : « comment … ?

« Sam, je t'en prie , en tant que médecin je peux fouiller dans ton dossier. » Sam souffla sur la bougie et remercia son amie.

« Merci Jen »

« Je me suis pensée que tu aurais certainement voulu fêter ton anniversaire sur terre avec tes amis et ta famille mais faute de mieux... »

Sam lui rendit son sourire et croqua dans le gâteau.

« Alors tu te repenches dans les souvenirs ».

«Sam se leva, amena une chaise à côté de son fauteuil de bureau et indiqua la place à Jen, l'invitant ainsi à regarder les photos.

« Ouh la la , la petite Sam était toute mimi » Jen avait dit cela sans moquerie. Puis en tournant les pages , elle mit le doigts sur une photo de SG1.

Jennifer Keller non loin d'être une idiote , posa le doigts sur une photo de Jack et Sam prise dans une soirée, ils se regardaient tous les deux avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je suppose que l'homme plus âgé à Washington qui partage ta vie , c'est donc le Général O'Neill ? » dit elle sans regarder Sam.

« Touché » dit Sam , sans même chercher à nier.

« Non, tu ne cherches même pas une fausse excuse ? » s'amusa son amie.

« A quoi bon ? De toute façon nous ne sommes pas en faute , c'est juste qu'on aime que notre vie privée reste privée »

« Comment ça , pas en faute ? Vous avez une liaison depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis deux ans maintenant, Jack n'est plus mon supérieur direct, rien ne nous en empêche. Même si je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Je pensais que ce n'étais qu'une attirance purement sexuelle et non ! J'ai même failli me marier mais la mort de mon père m'a fait comprendre que jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre homme que lui. » Sam avait dit tout ça , comme un long soupir.

Jennifer ne comprenait pas toute son histoire. Voyant son amie intriguée, Sam décida de lui raconter leur _retrouvailles _.

« Bon, comme tu sais le Général O'Neill a été choisi pour diriger le HWSC, du coup SG1 a été dissolu, Daniel devait partir pour Atlantis, Teal'c devait s'occuper des jaffas et moi je suis repartie en zone 51. Puis les Oris sont arrivés et le colonel Mitchel nous a tous rapatriés pour reformer SG1 et rechercher Vala. Me revoilà donc malgré moi à la tête de SG1.

J'avais toujours le Général au téléphone, pas une semaine sans qu'on s'appelle, pas un jour sans mail...

**FLASHBACK**

Sam était demandée dans le bureau du Général Landry.

En parcourant les couloirs de la base , elle se demandait ce que le Général pouvait avoir de si urgent à lui demander.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il lui demanda d'assister à une convention scientifique à Washington. _Tiens Washington ! Une ville où elle pourrait retrouver son Général._ Non , pensa Sam, il lui disait avoir beaucoup de travail, peut être ne pourrait elle pas le voir. Elle sourit en pensant à lui derrière un bureau , derrière un ordi , à parler toute la journée avec des politiciens qu'il détestait. Hormis le Président Hayes , Jack détestait les politiciens. Mais elle avait compris ses raisons , déjà c'était Georges Hammond qui lui demandait. Après c'était une façon de proteger le SGC, assez de politiciens avait voulu en prendre le contrôle. Et dans une de leurs nombreuses discussions téléphonique, le très fier Jack O'Neill lui avait avoué que l'état de ses genoux aurait pu lui faire défaut en mission. Ses genoux , Sam ne comptait plus le nombre de fois par jour où il répétait que ses genoux lui faisaient mal. Et pour avoir vu une radio de ses genoux , elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Après de multiples opérations, de tortures, il était vraiment sur les rotules !

En rentrant chez elle , ce soir là elle décida de l'appeler.

« O'Neill »

Sam se mordit sa lèvre inférieur, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est moi, Sam. »

« Sam » dit il d'une voix douce. « Excusez moi, je viens à peine de rentrer d'une dure journée... » Pour une fois Sam ne l'écoutait plus . Elle analysait les sons aux alentours. Des clés qu'on jette négligemment sur une table. Elle l'imaginait , jetter sa veste sur le canapé , desserrer sa cravate , sortir une bouteille de bière en envoyant valser la capsule et se vautrer sur un fauteuil. Elle ne jugeait pas , elle aimait le voir ainsi. Complètement décontracté.

Une voix l'a rappela à la réalité. « Sam, vous êtes toujours là ? »

« Excusez moi, Mon Général, je réfléchissais. »

« Un sou pour vos pensées Sam ? » Sam, jamais son prénom ne lui avait donné autant de frisson. Depuis quand l'appelait il Sam ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus.

« Rien de passionnant mon Général » Elle l'entendit râler.

« rahhh Sam, combien de fois dois je vous dire de m'appeler jack ? »

« Désolée Mon ...Jack » dit 'elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Ca me va aussi comme ça Sam ! » Elle l'entendit rire, se racler la gorge et dire.

« Que puis je faire pour vous, gente dame ? »

« En fait , le général Landry m'envoie à Washington faire une intervention dans une convention scientifique … » Ce coup çi , Jack avait décroché. Il n'avait retenu que venir à Washington pour le week end. Il faudrait faire envoyer un cadeau à Hank se pensa t-il.

« Parfait Sam, où a lieu cette convention ? »

« Vous voulez venir m'écouter ? » se moqua t-elle,

Jack baragouina quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas , elle sourit , elle avait réussi à le gêner.

« heu non, désolé j,'ai trop de boulot mais je peux venir vous chercher et on irait manger dans un petit resto. Après une journée avec des scientifiques , vous apprécieriez peut être la compagnie d'un vieux général ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas vieux et je serais toujours ravie de passer du bon temps avec vous » Sam compris le double sens de sa phrase mais se retint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit »

jack d'une voix souave « Ok Sam, je passe vous donc vous chercher à la fin de la convention qui se trouve ? »

« Au pentagone. Mais on pourrait se retrouver à mon hôtel ? »

Jack rit « Vous ne voulez pas manger avant ? »

Et la voilà toute gênée, ses joues s'empourprèrent. « Désolée Mon Général , je voulais dire... »

« j'ai compris Sam. Envoyez moi l'adresse par mail »

« Bien merci Jack, je vais vous laisser. Bonne... »

« Nuit , Sam, je suis claqué , je vais me coucher. Je veux être en forme pour notre week end. »

« bonne nuit Mon...jack »

Il avait raccroché. Sam se sentait comme une ado avant son premier rencart au ciné du coin. Mais était ce un rencart ? Ou juste un dîner entre amis ?

Sam se maudissait de replonger si facilement dans ses doutes. Elle , colonel de SG1 , petit génie interplanétaire, comme aimait l'appeler Jack , avait peur oui peur d'un rendez vous avec un homme .

Mais quel homme ? Celui pour qui elle avait renoncé à un mariage. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ok un homme qu'elle aimait depuis 8 ans, pour qui elle était prête à mourir, à suivre en enfer. Mais pas que. Jack était un homme complexe et torturé qui s'était souvent confié à elle, qui lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie et qui avait toujours su la réconforter dans les pires moments de sa vie. Jack n'était pas un homme bavard mais il était doué pour les étreintes chaleureuses et réconfortantes.

Et comme Cassie lui avait dit quelques semaines auparavant, rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble. Plus de loi de non fraternisation entre eux , alors le jeune fille lui avait demandé ce qu'elle attendait pour prendre un avion et sauter sur son beau général. Sam avait été un peu surprise de la réaction de Cassie mais maintenant elle se disait qu'elle avait raison.

En préparant sa valise pour son week end elle décida d'emporter sa jolie robe achetée le mois dernier, c'était l' occasions pour elle de s'habiller en civil et encore moins en robe. Elle décida de sortir tous ses atouts pour séduire Jack ou du moins lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Le jeudi soir , elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur qui l'a ramènerait à la surface. Elle vit son équipe arriver, tous un sourire aux lèvres (bon sauf teal'c) comme des gamins heureux d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Daniel , fier de lui « Alors Sam, tu penses voir Jack pendant ton week end »

Sam faussement en colère « j'y vais pour bosser , tu sais. Mais si j'ai l'occasion je passerais dire bonjour au Général. »

Vala se pencha vers elle « si on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout sauf discret.

Mitchel l'a rappela à l'ordre « Vala, voyons le Général et Sam ne sont que des amis » dit il d'un air coquin .

Sam s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur « Quand vous aurez fini de vous mêler de ma vie... »

Ses amis ne purent entendre la fin de sa phrase que déjà l'ascenseur se refermait.

« 20 dollars qu'ils passent le week end ensemble » dit Cameron en levant son carnet de paris.

« Je te suis beau brun » lui rétorqua Vala

Daniel boudait « je ne vous suis pas, ils sont désespérant ces deux là »

Teal'c leva un sourcil et surpris tout le monde en tendant un billet à Cameron puis s'en alla dans ses quartiers sans rien dire de plus. Mais le Jaffa avait une longueur d'avance sur ses amis, il avait eu Cassandra au téléphone et savait que la jeune femme avait parlé à Sam et Jack. Cassie savait être persuasive. Le jaffa secoua la tête et pensa que les humains pouvait être très , très compliqués.

**A suivre...Que va t-il se passer à Washington ?**


	2. la convention

**Bon anniversaire Sam !**

**Chapitre 2 La convention**

Le vendredi matin, l'avion de Sam atterrit à 8h précise à l'aéroport de Washington Dulles,

Un taxi du Pentagone l'attendait pour se rendre à la convention.

A peine arrivée sur place, son téléphone lui annonça par un bip qu'elle avait un message.

- J_'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage. Pas mal de réunion aujourd'hui mais je sera là comme prévu ( et frais et dispo) à 19h30 à votre hôtel. Amusez vous bien ! Votre général préféré.-_

Sam soupira d'aise en lisant son message. Elle ne le connaissait pas si taquin. Ils avaient toujours jouer à un jeu dangereux qu'était le flirt mais maintenant qu'ils pouvaient passer l'action, il y avait une certaine retenue qui émoustillait Sam. L'officier qui l'a conduisait à la salle de convention lui faisait signe de la suivre. Connaissant bien le lieu pour y avoir travaillé, Sam décida de répondre au message en faisant le chemin.

_- Le voyage fut bon, j'ai préparé plein de discours scientifique qui vous ennuieraient...J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour notre dîner. Promis je ne serais pas en retard. Je viens de trouver une expérience plus palpitante que mon réacteur préféré.Bonne journée Votre scientifique préférée.-_

Arrivée dans la salle, Sam reconnu quelques éminents scientifiques avec qui elle avait déjà travaillée. Tous se saluèrent. Un de ses confrères essayé de savoir où elle était parti depuis plus de 8 ans mais Sam (ne pouvant officiellement répondre) s'excusa et s'isola dans un coin de la salle , ayant sentit sa poche vibrer.

_- Quelle expérience ? Quoi de mieux que votre réacteur avec qui vous avez passez tant de soirées et de nuits !-_

Sam secoua la tête, ces joutes verbales avec jack lui manquaient terriblement.

_- Pas quoi mais qui, mon Général._...-

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre

_- Alors Carter , dites moi qui ? Ne torturer pas un vieil homme , au bord de la crise cardiaque.-_

Sam avait encore 30 min a attendre le début de la conférence, certes ce n'était pas poli pour ses confrères mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait flirter par textos avec son Général. Elle pris une chaise et décida de s'amuser un peu. Les conventions scientifiques étaient sympathiques mais ne pouvant divulguer ses travaux , elle s'ennuyait. La seule chose qui l'avait poussé à accepter et qu'elle se trouvait dans la ville de Jack.

_- Jack, arrêtez de me dire que vous êtes vieux. Je ne pense pas être aveugle à ce point là ! Et vous êtes encore jeune pour moi. Mon expérience c'est un jeune général !-_

Piqué au vif jack répondit

_- Je vais avoir 50 ans Sam, 50 ans ! et avec tout ce que j'ai subi j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'âge de T.-_

_- Je trouve que Teal'c est encore très bien pour son âge !-_

_- Heu je me trompe peut être mais c'est T ou moi !-_

_- Ce sera toujours vous jack. Je vais devoir vous laisser.-_

_- Moi aussi , réunion avec les 7 nains, je vous expliquerais. Cette journée va me paraître interminable. Ne vous laissez pas embobiner par les têtes de fouine.A ce soir.-_

_- Tête de fouine, merci j en fais parti !-_

_- Désolée gente dame mais pour moi vous êtes la plus belle tête de fouine que je connaisse. Bonne journée et ne vous fatiguez pas de trop. Je vous veux en forme pour ce soir. -  
><em>

Sam n'avait pas envie que cette discussion finisse.

_- Oh mais pour être en forme je le suis Monsieur , n'ayez crainte. Je sens que ce week end va être mémorable.-_

Elle savait qu'elle allait un peu loin. Le bip de son téléphone l'a conforta dans son idée. Jack était aussi bouillant qu'elle.

_- Mémorable Sam, pas de doute. Je dois filer vraiment... Bises -  
><em>

_-Ah on en est là ! Bises Jack a ce soir -  
><em>

Mais elle n'eut plus de réponse avant l'heure du déjeuner.

_- Coucou, alors pas trop mal au crane ? Je dois prévoir les aspirines ?-_

_- Coucou, c'était peut être vous qui devriez en prendre ? Toutes ces réunions. Quand je pense à nos briefings...-_

_- Ne le répétez à Personne mais j'ai toujours écouté les briefings mais j'aimais faire enrager Dany Boy-_

_- Et les miens ?-_

_- J'ai dit écouter Sam , pas comprendre... Et j'adoré quand vous preniez du temps pour tout m'expliquer seuls dans votre labo.-_

_- J'aimais être votre prof particulier mon général.-_

_ - Ok si vous voulez ce week end , je serais le prof, vous serez l'élève...-_

_- Un fantasme Jack ? Vous voulez m'apprendre quoi ?-_

_- Sam, vous mangez quoi ? Je vous trouve très taquin avec moi. J'aime ça à vrai dire. Je peux vous apprendre à vous détendre...-_

_- Lequel de nous deux est le plus taquin voir coquin ? Je sais me détendre mais je n'ai rien contre d'apprendre.-  
><em>

_- Ah je dois encore vous laisser et c'est peut être mieux ainsi sinon je ne vais pas tenir jusque ce soir...Alors bises vous n'avez pas aimé, bisous c'est bof, alors que mes tendres pensées vous accompagnent belle dame.-_

_- Monsieur est poète !-_

_- Ca marche toujours avec les filles.-_

_- Quelles filles ? Je croyais être la seule.-_

_- Mais vous êtes la seule et unique Samantha.-_

_- Pff , fais chaud pour un mois de novembre non ? A ce soir.-_

Content de son effet, jack laissa son portable dans son bureau. Il n'avait qu'une envie : continuer ce petit jeu mais son entretien hebdomadaire avec le Président ne s'y prêtait pas.

A 17h19 , Sam pu se libérer des pattes d'un ancien collègue scientifique qui voulait l'inviter à dîner. Elle lui avait qu'elle n'était pas libre et qu'un autre dîner l'attendait. En cherchant la sortie et pour retrouver son chauffeur , elle dut prendre un ascenseur. Elle fit un sourire aux personnes qui s'y trouvaient déjà quand elle ressortit son portable. Une petite enveloppe tournait sur l'écran.

_- Alors gente dame , la journée de torture est finie ?-  
><em>

_- Oui mais ce n'était pas une torture juste pas très intéressante...-_

_- Alors pourquoi y aller ?-_

_- Pour avoir une excuse pour vous voir.-_

_- Pas besoin d'excuses pour me voir , il suffit d'appeler .-_

_- Je sais, mais pas facile , entre les missions et tout le reste je n'ai pas eu le temps vraiment !-_

_- Ok sam, vous êtes pardonné. On est trop pris tous les 2 par le boulot alors ce soir pas de boulot, pas de général ni de colonel. Juste deux amis heureux de se retrouver.-_

_- 2 amis ? Je suis un peu déçue Monsieur.-_

_- Oups la gaffe ! Mais ne sommes nous pas amis ? Après je suis d'accord qu'on est plus que ça mais...-_

_- Bien sur que nous sommes amis. Mais ?-_

Sam sorti du bâtiment , cherchant son chauffeur pour la ramener à l'hôtel , privilège d 'être colonel se dit elle.

Toujours son téléphone à la main , elle attendait la réponse de Jack , le terme amis l'avait un peu déstabilisée.

_- Il faut regarder la rue quand on traverse jeune fille !-_

Surprise, Sam regarda autours d'elle mais où se cachait t'il ?

Elle fut ravie de le voir adosser à une voiture du gouvernement , une de ses grosses berline noire . Il était habillé en uniforme , casquette et lunette de soleil. Il lui faisait de grand signes.

Sam se senti courir vers lui, elle s'imaginait dans les films romantiques , des retrouvailles chaleureuses, suivi d'un long baiser. Arrêtes de rêver ma fille pensa t-elle.

Arrivée devant la voiture, Sam ne savait plus quoi faire ni dire. Elle était bien, la grande scientifique qui l'avait aguiché par texto, et qui ne savait plus où se cacher dés qu'il avait enlevé ses lunettes et qui lui avait décoché son plus beau sourire.

« Samantha , toujours aussi jolie » Il avait fait le premier pas et lui avait donné une rapide accolade. Ils étaient au Pentagone tout de même.

Sam se remit de suite en mode militaire, habitude oblige.

« Mon général, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici » Il pu déceler une angoisse dans sa voix.

« Alors on est plus téméraire par écrit Colonel ! »

Sam lui fit son sourire gênée « Non Monsieur mais ... » elle parlait en regardant les alentours.

Sans la faire plus attendre , jack lui expliqua qu'il sortait de la maison blanche et qu'il avait eu très envie de venir la chercher. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière de la voiture, Jack indiqua à son chauffeur , l'adresse de l'hôtel de Sam.

« On vous dépose , vous prenez le temps de vous changer et je viens vous chercher comme prévu à 19h30, » Tout en lui parlant il la dévisageait avec envie.

Sam avait chaud, déjà qu'avant quand il la regardait intensément elle fondait mais là, il lui tardait d'arriver. Si sa soirée se passait ainsi , elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Et encore il ne lui avait fait aucunes déclarations romantique.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Jack lui demanda des nouvelles du SGC. Arrivée à son hôtel il sortit lui ouvrir la portière. Son chauffeur sourit à cette attention, en se demandant qui elle était pour son patron.

« Bien Sam, je vais me changer aussi, et je vous retrouve à la réception »

Sam était décontenancée. « Ah, vous vous changez ? » Jack lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je sais le fantasme de l'uniforme mais je préfère être à l'aise ! »

Sam rougit de sa bêtise et lui fit un signe de la main qui signifiait , oubliez !

« J'oubliais , je vous emmène dans un endroit simple, qui me ressemble assez en fait. Alors pas de … enfin faite simple. »

Avant de regagner sa voiture il lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue. Et parti aussi vite.

Ok il me faut une douche, une douche froide ! Pensa Sam en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Faire simple ok , donc oublions ma robe de soirée. Le connaissant il va m'emmener dans un pub. Sam préféra sortir un jean et sa veste en cuir . Par contre elle n'oubliait pas son plan de le séduire. Elle décida de porter une chemise qui se tenait très près du corps , elle était mauve et bizarrement Sam oublierait de la boutonner jusqu'en haut.

Elle avait pris une longue douche pour se remettre de ses émotions et surtout éteindre le feu en elle. Elle s'était pomponner, avait vérifié que son épilation était parfaite , se maquilla légèrement mais assez pour faire si possible encore plus ressortir ses yeux bleus. Sam était heureuse, comme une gamine. Elle ne savait pas où se terminerait sa soirée avec Jack, elle avait une petite idée. Soit il la raccompagnerait chastement chez elle , soit cette nuit serait la première nuit. Elle savait qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle ne se jugeait pas . 8 ans à se tourner autours , les autorisait à sauter le pas dés le premier soir. Ils étaient adultes, consentant et surtout ils en avaient très envie.

Sam se préparait à sortir quand son portable vibra mais elle fut déçue en voyant que le message venait de Daniel

_- Vala me demande si ta journée s'est bien passée ?-_

Un peu énervée de la curiosité de son ami, sam choisit de répondre du tac au tac.

_- Dis à Vala que c'était une bonne journée.-_

_- Et Jack ?-  
><em>

Avec un sourire espiègle , elle décida de le faire mariner.

_- Il va bien, il m'attend, on dîne ensemble ce soir. Bisous Dany Boy...-_

Et toute la base de Cheyenne Mountain entendit un archéologue hurler dans les couloirs

« Cam, je veux faire le pari... »

**Voilà, à bientôt pour la soirée de nos deux tourtereaux préférés...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : la soirée**

Jack venait d'arriver avec 5 min d'avance, du jamais fait pour lui.

Il avait beau essayer de garder son sang froid, il se sentait comme un gamin à son premier rencard.

Il lui avait de faire simple, il fit simple. Nouveau jean noir, pas trop baggy, il se rappelait que Sam n'aimait pas. Une chemise bleue , parce qu'un jour , elle lui avait dit que le bleu lui allait à ravir, et sa veste en cuir . Il voulait l'emmener dans un petit resto italien que sa secrétaire lui avait conseillé. Plusieurs fois il avait été mangé dans ce resto, seul. Le patron fut étonné quand il réserva pour 2.

Il était persuadé que Sam pensait qu'il l'emmènerait dans un pub irlandais. Il y avait pensé mais après il ne voulait pas avoir de questions ou de commentaires quand il y retournerait seul.

Il s'était assis dans le petit salon de l'hôtel, le seul fauteuil tourné vers les ascenseurs.

Enfin il la vit sortir, elle lui souriait. Elle avait fait simple, jean clair , petite chemise moulante mauve et sa veste en cuir. Combien de nuit avait il fantasmé , en la voyant dans la base avec sa tenue de moto tout en cuir. Jack se secoua mentalement la tête , il devait garder la tête froide , du moins pour le moment.

« Magnifique Sam, comme d'habitude »

Dieu que cet homme lui faisait de l'effet. Gardes la tête froide Sam ! Se rabroua t-elle mentalement.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Jack ! »

« Pas trop déçue d'avoir enlever l'uniforme » Pour toute réponse, Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux , en arborant le sourire « spécial Jack » .

« On y va ? »

Il lui passa une main dans le creux des reins pour l'inciter à sortir de l'hôtel. Sa voiture était garé a quelques mètres de là.

«Mais où est passé votre Jeep ? » lui demanda Sam, en voyant qu'il lui ouvrait la portière d'une berline grise.

« Ah ah ! Déçue ? Je l'ai laissé chez moi. Celle çi m'est louée par le Home World »

En montant dans la voiture, Sam se moqua de son prestige. Ce qui les fit bien rire tous les 2.

Arrivés au restaurant, sam fut surprise du lieu.

« Je sais, vous pensiez à un pub irlandais, mais tada » dit -il en haussant les épaules.

« Vous me surprenez Jack ! « souffla Sam.

« Et encore , vous n'avez pas tout vu » Jack était très fier de son petit effet. « j'ai beaucoup de talents cachés »

Sensuellement, Sam se rapprocha de lui « mais je ne demande qu'à voir »

Contente d'elle , elle sortit de la voiture , le temps de se remettre pour Jack.

Cette soirée était prometteuse.

Sam buvait les paroles de son Général, il n'avait pas parler aussi longtemps depuis des lustres. Elle le retrouvait comme à ses début avec cette nonchalence légendaire , ce charme fou et surtout ce sourire, son sourire. Un sourire plein de charme, des yeux pétillants. A la fin de son commandement au SGC , elle l'avait trouvé accablé. Mais ce soir, un homme nouveau se présentait devant elle. Un homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse , il y avait de ça 8 ans et pourtant , elle aurait jurée retomber amoureuse à l'instant.

Un jeune homme s'approcha de leur table, il vendait des roses. Jack lui en acheta une.

« Prends cette rose aimable comme toi

Qui sert de rose aux roses les plus belles » (nda : Pierre de Ronsard )

Sam était émue, et lui prit la main sur la table. Elle connaissait l'amour de la poésie de Jack mais jamais il n'avait déclamé de vers et encore moins pour elle. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, encore une fois, enfermés dans cette bulle, qui était la leur. Coupés du monde.

Jack caressait la main de Sam, de son pouce , elle lui souriait. C'était si facile. L'éloignement avait joué pour eux. La séparation avait été trop dure.

Sam sortit le temps que Jack payait l'addition, ils avaient débattu pendant 5 min sur qui devait payer. Finalement Jack avait gagné en rappelant que c était lui le Général.

Un doute s'empara de Sam, après cette merveilleuse soirée, comment ne pas y mettre fin ?

Elle s'était avancé vers le Potomac , perdue dans ses pensées tout en regardant les vagues onduler sur le fleuve. Elle ne sentie pas Jack arriver derrière elle. Délicatement il l'entoura de ses bras. Sam posa sa tête contre son torse.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » s'inquiéta t-elle.

« Comme vous voulez, je suis à vos ordres ou à vos désirs » il avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure.

« Je n'ai pas envie que cette soirée se termine » elle avait relevé la tête et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Jack savait ce qu'elle voulait dire . Pour décharger l'atmosphère de cette tension, il lui lança une boutade.

« je ne suis pas scientifique mais il paraît que toute soirée à une fin, ça s'appelle le matin ... »

Sam ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre son torse.

« Une ballade ? Une visite ? »

Sam ne comprenait pas. « une visite de quoi ? A cette heure... » Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase , que Jack lui avait agrippé le bras pour rejoindre la voiture. Elle avait beau lui poser des questions, il ne lui répondit que par un clin d'œil et un magnifique sourire.

Elle décida de se taire, elle ne risquait rien avec lui de toute façon. Elle comprit que c'était son appartement qu'il voulait lui faire visiter quand il gara la voiture dans le garage souterrain de son immeuble.

Aucuns d'eux n'osait parler dans l'ascenseur. Jack avait peur d'avoir fait une connerie en l'amenant chez lui et Sam était trop en train de cogiter pour parler.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Sam fronça les yeux :

« c'est une proposition indécente Monsieur ? »

Le visage de jack se figea :

« Merde, je savais , j'ai fait une connerie, je n'aurai pas dû …. » Sam lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Ce qui le laissa surpris.

En rentrant dans son appartement, elle se retourna et lui dit

« je suis une grande fille Jack et je sais me défendre . Si je ne voulais pas être ici, je n'y serais pas ».

Jack pantois, posa le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Puis se décida à la rejoindre tout guilleret.

Il l'a trouva en plein milieu de son salon, elle avait cet air de tête chercheuse, comme quand ils étaient en mission. Ses yeux faisaient le tour de l'appart tout en analysant chaque objet. C'était un appart de fonction, meublé. Il avait 2 chambres , un salon/ salle à manger et une grande cuisine. Mais le charme de cet appart était la terrasse immense. Sam ouvrit la baie vitrée et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver un barbecue et son télescope.

« Le téléscope , c'est pour surveiller les voisins, ou les voisines ? »

« Bien sur , vous me connaissait , je suis le pervers du coin »

Sam s'autorisa à rire franchement de sa moue boudeuse.

« Vraiment pas drôle , Sam. »

Le temps ne permettait pas de rester dehors. Elle le suivi dans la cuisine.

« Café, thé , tisane ou bière ? » lui demanda t-il s'en se retourner.

« Un thé , merci. J'ai assez bu pour ce soir. » elle continua d'observer sa cuisine, puis le salon. Elle retrouva des photos de Charlie, de ses anciens compagnons des black ops et de leur équipe SG1. Il y avait aussi des photos de lui et Cassie jouant au hockey et une dont Sam ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ait été prise. On voyait Sam et jack pécher à son lac. Cette photo datait de quelque mois.

« C'est Dany qui me l'a envoyé » Jack posa deux tasses de thé fumant sur la table basse et l'invita à la rejoindre sur le canapé.

Une fois le thé bu, et après quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur leur ami archéologue, sam regarda sa montre.

« Il est déjà 1 heure » se plaigna t-elle.

Jack se leva , passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? »

« je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais partir » il la regarda étonné, Sam était sur la défensive.

Il s'approcha et lui prit les deux mains délicatement.

« Je ne veux pas vous chasser, j'ai tout mon temps. » Puis il se baissa pour lui faire face les yeux dans les yeux et s'approcha doucement. Il était près , très prêt. Sam sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Et doucement près de son oreille il glissa un

« c'est vous qui décidez » Puis il embrassa sa nuque.

S'en était trop pour Sam, elle lui attrapa le visage le forçant à la regarder.

« je crois qu'on a assez attendu non ? »

« Je pense aussi , donc puisque nous sommes d'accord »

« tais toi, et embrasses moi » Jack aurait cru voir , des flammes jaillirent des yeux de son ex second. Il eut peur et obéi.

8 ans de frustration eurent raison de leur vêtements, Sam arracha les boutons de la chemise de jack. Il se touchaient , se caressaient, se découvraient pour la première fois. Il était vorace de sa bouche , elle lui mordillait le cou. Il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Sam , la voix rauque « Pour quelqu'un qui a mal aux genoux ! »

« Je le paierais demain mais tu en vaux le coup, non ? »

Et ils reprirent leur danse effrénée. Sam se retrouva vite nue devant lui, il lui embrassait tous le corps. Jugeant qu'il n'était pas juste qu'il fut le seul à en profiter, elle le bascula sur le dos et s'affaira à lui enlever son jean et son boxer.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois comme deux affamés.

La tête de Sam reposait sur son torse. Jack, un grand sourire lui fendant le visage :

« Je ne te savais pas si passionnée »

« 8 ans Jack, j'ai eu le temps de faire monter la pression. »

« Rappelles moi pourquoi on n'a pas pu le faire plus tôt ? » Il la sentir rire sur sa poitrine.

« Je me le demandes aussi. »

La main de Sam caressait son torse, puis sa joue. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et la danse repris de plus belle. Ils firent l'amour passionnément et tendrement cette fois ci.

Et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le week end passa vite, le dimanche Sam devait reprendre l'avion l'après midi. A l'aéroport, leur baiser dura une éternité. A peine arrivée chez elle , qu'elle recevait un appel de son général en détresse.

Ils parlèrent presque toute la nuit , et décidèrent d'un commun accord que cette relation naissante devait rester secrète.

Sam s'endormit le sourire au lèvres en pensant à son général mais aussi au mensonges qu'ils avaient inventé pour faire tourner en bourrique Daniel. Ils étaient machiavéliques chacun de leur coté , à 2 c était pire.

**A suivre un 4 eme chapitre , j'espère pouvoir l' écrire cette semaine.**

**Merci pour vos coms**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: La quarantaine****:**

8 mois déjà qu'ils formaient un couple. Cette seule idée , permis à Sam d'oublier cette mission difficile. Aujourd'hui , jour pour jour cela faisait 8 mois qu'elle et Jack s'étaient avouer leur amour. Sam sourit en repensant a ce week end si formidable et surtout â son retour à la base

**FLASBACK ( nda: oui je sais un flashback dans un flashback..)**

Comme elle s'y attendait , le retour au SGC fut difficile. Ses amis l'avaient harcelée de questions dés qu'elle avait sorti un pied de l'ascenseur.

"Allez" supplia Daniel "racontes nous ton week end"

Sam soupira, c'était la dixième fois qui lui posait cette question. Après avoir essayé de botter en touche , en lui racontant sa convention, elle sentie qu'elle allait exploser. Alors assez énervée , elle stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers Daniel.

"Arrêtes , je te le demandes gentiment. Dany tu es mon ami, mon frère, mais arrêtes de te mêler de ma vie privée!" Son ton était assez ferme, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter la. Sam savait aussi qu'elle venait en parti de tout lui avouer.

Vala voyant son amie excédée, voulu calmer le jeu. En se collant à Daniel , elle prit la parole en regardant Sam.

" allez Dany, ne va pas nous énerver notre colonel préférée, chaque femme a le droit à son secret."

Sam l'a gratifia d'un sourire de soulagement.

L'incident était clos. Bien sur , ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Même le Général Landry comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose à Washington , vu que son officier d'habitude préférant son labo, s'éclipsait de la base dés qu'elle le pouvait. Tous était heureux pour elle.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK DU FLASHBACK**

Cette mission l'avait éreintée, les Oris redoublaient d'effort pour conquérir de plus en plus de planètes. Sam n'avait qu'une envie , se plonger dans un bon bain et appeler Jack qui malheureusement était retenu à Washington.

En ouvrant la porte de sa maison, son instincts militaire l'incita a se mettre sur ses gardes. Elle avança prudemment dans la maison en sortant son arme. Elle entendit de l'eau couler dans sa cuisine. Elle souffla d'aise en voyant l'homme qui finissait la vaisselle.

"Alors Colonel, prête à me tirer dessus" dit Jack en se retournant voyait Sam rangeait son arme. Il fit le tour de la table pour attraper sa compagne par la taille et l'embrasser. En s'écartant de lui , Sam l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je te pensais croulant sous le boulot"

jack qui s'occupait plutôt à lui mordiller le cou , maugréa une réponse qui ressemblait à "surprise".

15 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il commença par lui défaire sa veste , qu'il jeta au sol sans prendre plus de précaution . Sa main gauche se faufilait sous son T-shirt , tandis que sa main droite caressait la joue de Sam qui s'était totalement abandonnée dans les bras de son amant.

Entre deux baisers, Sam réussie à dire :

"jack, ... , ton repas"

"Plus tard"

Il l'emmena alors dans sa chambre .

Après des retrouvailles mouvementées, Sam, la tête reposant sur le torse de Jack, lui jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux entre les doigts, discutaient tranquillement de leur passé.

"Alors dis moi, combien tu en as eu?"

"Moins que tu ne le penses" dit Sam en embrassant son compagnon. Elle lui fit face en posant sa tête sur son bras. " et , en quoi ça peut nous aider ?"

" c'est typiquement masculin, je sais ! Mais une femme aussi belle, sexy et intelligente que toi, tu as dû en avoir des milliers à tes pieds"

Sam riait, "des milliers? Non Jack , les propositions ne manquaient pas mais dés qu'il m'entendait parler , il fuyait."

" C'est sur que si tu commençais a leur sortir une de tes théories sur les dimensions parallèles, à ne pas confondre avec les réalités alternées.."

Sam siffla d'admiration " tu écoutais donc mes briefings"

" j'ai eu un bon prof. Allez dis moi combien?"

"Ok, on ne compte pas les flirts. Donc je dirais 5-6"

Jack se releva, " 5-6 , tu me fais marcher"

"Non, je te le promet. Il y au Kenny O'brian , j'avais 16 ans , ma première fois , catastrophique"

Jack grimaça. Sam poursuivit.

"Puis à la fac, j'ai eu une histoire qui a duré plus d'un an avec un étudiant étranger , un Français Alexandre. Ensuite il y a eu Hansen ( jack grimaça de nouveau en pensant à l'ex de Sam qui avait exploité toute une planète, complètement fou ce type) , et Pete." Elle marqua une pause, essayant d'analyser le visage impassible de Jack. Il leva son sourcil à la Teal'c.

" tu as un sacré problème avec les irlandais " sam éclata de rire.

" tu m'avais dit 5-6?"

Sam rougit " j'ai aussi eu une aventure avec mon prof d'astrophysique pendant mon doctorat, mais c'était compliqué, il venait de divorcer , il avait 20 ans de plus que moi. Et le 6ème c'est toi" son sourire était crispé.

Jack renifla "Donc tu as un problème avec les irlandais et les types plus vieux que toi."

"Mhumm, mais j'ai trouvé mon irlandais , a peine plus âgé que moi" elle s'était rapproché de son visage.

"10 ans quand même! " dit Jack d'un air vexé.

" et toi ? Combien?" Au tour de Jack d'être gêné.

"Ok c'est le jeu. Donc pas les flirts. Ca nous laisse Jesse a 15 ans, notre première fois, tout aussi désastreuse. Puis Lanie , avec qui j'ai essayer de cohabiter mais désastreux aussi. A l'école militaire je suis sortie avec une infirmière kate, ça a duré 6 mois. Puis j'ai rencontré Sara et la tu connais l'histoire et j'oubliais Kerry aussi"

Sam leva ses mains en l'air . " tu en oublies là? la fille sur Argos , Laira...

" tu n'as pas compté tes petits amis extraterrestre toi. Narim, Martouf..."

Sam lui coupa la parole, " mais je n'ai pas couché avec eux , moi"

"Ok tu as raison. N'en parlons plus"

Il préféra clore le sujet , qui pouvait devenir houleux et embrassa l'épaule de Sam.

" tu te rends compte que dans un mois j'aurais 40 ans"

Jack n'était pas très concentré et surtout il ne comprenait pas bien ou elle voulait en venir?

"Et alors , je vais bien en avoir 50!"

"Je vieillis Jack" elle se recoucha sur le dos. " je me vois dans la glace, mon visage se ride, ma peau est moins ferme. Il faut que je fasse attention à mon régime alimentaire..."

jack éclata de rire " mais qui a dit que je jello était un régime alimentaire ?! »

Sam bouda. Il s'approcha délicatement d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

"Tu n'es pas vielle Sam. Tu es superbe, élégante, élancée, fine, musclée"

Il lui embrassa une paupière " chaque ride te donne plus de caractère"

Son visage descendit sur sa poitrine qu'il'caressa délicatementde ses fines lèvres et embrassa " ta peau est toujours très ferme" Sa main descendait sur son ventre , il dessina des cercles autours de son nombril. Puis il s'attardât sur ses cuisses , Sam haletait sous les caresses de son amant.

"Jack?"

Il lui sourit tendrement et lui déposa des petits baisers sur ces cuisses pour remonter sur son intimité et reprendre un nouveau rodéo comme il disait. C'est la qu'elle comprit à quel point elle aimait cet homme , le seul capable de lui donner autant de plaisir , de la rassurer par des gestes. Elle acceptait son silence , elle le respectait. Toutes ses angoisses de vieillir disparurent aussi vite que leur week end se terminait.

Daniel, qui voulait marquer le coup pour les 40 ans de Sam appela Jack à son bureau.

Malheureusement , il ne pouvait venir mais il avait surtout prévenu son ami que Sam détestait les surprises. Daniel le remercia et préféra prévenir Sam de sa surprise. Sachant que Jack ne pourrait la rejoindre que le dimanche elle accepta volontiers l'invitation de Daniel. Ils devaient tous se retrouver chez O'Malley le samedi.

Mais depuis 9 ans , Daniel aurait dû savoir qu'on ne pouvait rien prévoir au SGC. Une équipe avait besoin de lui et de Vala pour une traduction . Il réussi néanmoins à différer leur départ au samedi midi . Par la même il décida d'inviter Hank Landry et sa fille le Dr Lam a la fête surprise pour Sam.

S'étant arrangé avec ses amis, tout était prévu. Cam et Teal'c devait décorer le salon de Sam , heureusement un jour , elle lui avait donné une clé de sa maison. Lui et Vala s'occuper du repas.

Quand Sam arriva chez elle , elle vit des ombres bouger dans sa maison, elle comprit que son ami l'avait dupé. En rentrant , ils lui crièrent tous "surprise". En voyant le regard noir de Sam, Daniel décida de lui expliquer les raisons de cette petite fête surprise. Sam comprit l'intention et remercia tout ses amis.

"Merci d'être là, vous m'excusez deux minutes , je vais me changer"

Jack O'Neill était un homme heureux. Il avait convaincu le Président de lui laisser une semaine de repos. Chose qui fut accordée assez facilement, vu le bon travail abattu par le Général. Il était passé chercher Cassie a l'aéroport et s'apprêtait à faire une super surprise a sa compagne. Sans savoir ce que Daniel avait prévu.

Il gara sa voiture devant le garage et couru chez Sam . Elle qui sortait de sa chambre , se senti voler dans les bras de quelqu'un sous l'oeil amusé de Cassie.

Son sourire s'effaça en voyant le regard surpris des autres invités "Jack" l'appela Cassie.

Mais Jack n'écoutait plus, trop occupé à embrasser Sam.

" surprise! Mon amour"

Une fois reposée à terre. Sam dont une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux , lui dit calmement.

" nous ne sommes pas seul"

Jack se retourna doucement, détailla chaque invité. Hank était autant surpris que sa fille. Quant à Sg1 ils étaient hilares . Cam sortit son calepin de paris pour faire le compte de ses gains.

Une fois la gène passée, jack sourit et se retourna vers Sam et Cassie

" rahh c'est pas comme si qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant" Sam approuva sa réponse.

"Et ça dure depuis quand?" Hank était sorti de sa stuppeur.

"9 ans " répondit Jack.

" 9 mois , Mon Général" tout en frappant le bras de Jack.

"Vous auriez pu quand même nous le dire" se plaignit Daniel.

" et toi tu nous dis quand pour vous 2" se moqua Jack en pointant du doigt ,tour à tour , Vala et Daniel.

Ce dernier soupira et opina du chef.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Vala qui avait offert à Sam un karaoké organisa les tours de chant. Le duo le plus comique fut Jack et Teal'c reprenant la célèbre chanson des Blues Brothers. Surtout quand Jack décida de danser sur la table basse. Vala se pencha près de l'oreille de Sam " tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer,toi" sam lui répondit par un clin d'oeil.

Un brin éméché, Daniel demanda à Jack quel cadeau il avait fait à sa douce.

« Une semaine de vacances , rien que nous deux » lui répondit il amusé.

« Dans ton chalet ? »

« Non petit curieux, on part dimanche pour Paris»

« Rien que ça » Cria Vala. Et Daniel qui ne veut même pas m'emmener à New York. J'aurais dû jeter mon dévolu sur le beau général »

« Patouche, j'ai mis 9 ans Vala, personne ne me le prendra » Pour confirmer ses dires , elle emprisonna Jack dans ses bras.

« Je ne te savais pas si possessive » rétorqua Cam

« Ne sous estimez pas le Colonel Carter , quand elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtient »

« Merci Teal'c » dit Sam en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Tout la joyeuse bande prit congés tard dans la nuit.

Jack et Cassie débarrassaient la table. Sam dans l'embrasure de la porte les regardait. Quand jack se retourna , il la vit heureuse.

" un sou pour vos pensées, Mon Colonel" elle sourit

" je suis simplement heureuse de cet anniversaire"

"Alors fini les , je suis vieille, c'est dur 40 ans" elle se mordit les lèvres en s'emparant de sa taille.

"Oui c'est fini. En fait c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu , entourée des personnes que j'aime le plus." Elle fit approcher Cassie et lui passa son bras sur les épaules.

Elle reprit " et j'ai adoré , pouvoir nous montrer aussi naturel à tout le monde"

" plus envie de se cacher alors?" Jack se détacha des deux femmes. Il embrassa Cassie sur le front. Elle parti se coucher. Puis il entraina Sam dans leur chambre.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**

Sam avait revécu ses deux dernières années dans sa tête , elle était passée sur certains détails intimes de sa vie avec Jack. Mais vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux, Jennifer lui sourit

"La séparation n'a pas été trop difficile?"

" il était heureux pour moi, on a passé 15 jours dans son chalet du Minessota. J'ai pleuré plus d'une fois , je m'en voulais mais il m'a toujours soutenu"

" je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois mais c'est un homme charmant , c'est vrai" dit Jennifer . Puis rajouta, "tu as trouvé ta moitié, c'est rare Sam"

Le colonel Carter n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le colonel Sheppard toquait à la porte.

" un appel spécial pour vous Mon Colonel!"

Voyant que Sam ne comprenait pas. Le SGC ne devait les appeler que dans 2 jours.

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais a priori c'est personnel, vous devez vous rendre dans la salle des commandes"

Non, Jack n'aurait pas pu investir le SGC pour un appel privé sur Atlantis juste pour lui souhaite son anniversaire, Pensa Sam le temps de suivre John en salle des commandes.

"Bon anniversaire Sam" lâcha John dans un grand sourire avant de lui laisser le passage vers la Porte.

Il avait fait mieux que de l'appeler. Il était là dans son bel uniforme de Major Général de l'USAF. Il la fixait , 6 mois qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Elle s'avança vers lui sans remarquer McKay qui l'appelait. John le tira par le bras pour le faire taire. C'est comme si toute la cité s'était arrêtée de respirer. Comme dans un film pensa Sam!

Il pencha sa tête sur la droite , il faisait ça souvent quand il était gêné. Un sourire espiègle fendait son visage. Elle s'approcha, elle resta interdite sur la démarche à suivre. Il n'était plus son supérieur hiérarchique , même le Président était au courant de leur couple. Il vit son hésitation , tendit une main, qu'elle accepta et lui donna un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le serra dans ses bras .

"Bon anniversaire Mon Colonel"

"Merci" dit elle un sanglot dans la voix.

McKay observa la scène. Sa petite amie , le dr Keller s'approcha. Il s'énervait.

"Non mais depuis quand ils sont ensembles? Et puis ils ont le droit de faire ça."

" visite conjugale" lui rétorqua Sheppard

"Quoi , ils vont faire quoi?"

"Pas pire que ce que nous pourrions faire maintenant dans l'infirmerie , si tu te tais" lui susurra Jennifer. Ce qui eu l'effet de le faire taire.

Sam emmena Jack dans ses quartiers. Il était là pour 4 jours, elle laissa Atlantis aux mains de son second. Elle était heureuse. Finalement son anniversaire serait une bonne journée.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai une autre idée de fic. Je pense le faire pour la semaine prochaine. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.**


End file.
